Bashed
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: SPOILERS FOR UPCOMING EPISODE 5.15 BASH! After trying to save someone from being gay bashed, Kurt is gay bashed himself. Will he survive? Will he be able to move past this? Read to find out! KLAINE HEAVY. TW: Assault, gay bashing, homophobic slurs, and attempted murder
1. Chapter 1

**Surely…you all knew this was going to happen.**

…**Me writing a fanfic based on spoilers, anyway. So, this is what I think will happen in the episode Bash. This fanfic will have more depth than the actual episode might have (Finn is in this as a ghost, so is Kurt's mom). And there will be songs in this fic, but I'm not going to write the lyrics out for fear of this fic getting deleted. **

**Trigger Warnings: Assault, gay bashing, homophobic slurs, losing the will to live, and attempted murder.**

**Also- there's gonna be some very minor Artie bashing in one or two chapters, btw.**

_January 2014_

During the summer of 2013, New York had what Kurt Hummel called a "gay war" or "war against gays". At least thirty gay men were attacked, and one died. Things mellowed out during the fall, but after New Years' it started up again. Just after the crowd slowly began to thin after the ball drop on New Years' Eve, Russell Thomas was attacked by two thugs and left for dead. He was rushed to the hospital to be treated for his injuries. He's alive, of course, however, the attack left him in a coma. Kurt goes to- well, went to- NYADA with Russ. They had a couple of classes together and had small-talk sometimes.

When attacks on gays happens, the gay community comes together to set up a memorial wishing the victim well and showing their support. A few of Russ' friends set up a memorial for him in front of the clothing store where he was attacked. They gave everyone single, glass, flower-shaped candles to set at the site.

Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, and Sam (who were there for moral support) slowly and sadly walked towards the memorial holding their candles. They started singing "No One Is Alone" from Into The Woods. Everyone listened and tears were shed. The four friends put their candles down and looked on sadly.

"Hang in there, Russ." Kurt whispered.

XXX

After that, Kurt decided to take some self-defense classes just in case. Blaine also taught him a little boxing. Kurt couldn't help but to think he somehow could have stopped it.

"We were there, Blaine." Kurt lamented while chewing on brownies. "We were at the Ball Drop in Times Square. We could have seen him and we could have-"

"You know, I bet you could make Prop 8 your fault." Blaine teased his fiancé lightly. He sat next to him on the couch and sobered up. "Kurt, you couldn't have known that was going to happen."

"Still. I wish I could do something about this…" Kurt shook his head slowly and sighed.

Blaine took his hand and squeezed it. "You can't save everyone, baby."

"I know." Kurt said begrudgingly.

XXX

About a week later, Kurt and Rachel sat at a table at Robertos. Rachel still lived with Elliot, so, she and Kurt haven't spent a lot of time together like they used to. They went out to lunch or dinner when they could.

"You sure I can't get you to change your mind?"

Kurt told Rachel that he will be pursuing his career in fashion, since Broadway really isn't working out.

"No. They say don't chase dreams made for somebody else." Kurt shrugged. "I'll probably still sing on the side, but…let's face it: I'm never going to make it on Broadway."

"I think you're giving up too easily." Rachel argued.

"Uh, didn't you break off your friendship with Santana because she followed the same dream you did?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"That was different, okay? They'll never hire a man to play a woman's role. Not even an understudy role." Rachel insisted.

Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Rachel, it's lonely at the top, you know that. Maybe I'll design costumes or something. That way I'll still have some connection to Broadway."

Rachel blew her bangs out of her face. "Okaaay. I guess that's better than nothing."

"Not that I need your permission for anything."

"I didn't say that!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Okaaaay." Kurt said, slightly mocking her. They laughed. After paying, they walked outside. Kurt hailed a cab and held the door open for Rachel.

"Why thank you, Kurt." Rachel got in. "See you tomorrow!"

"See ya." Kurt shut the door and waved. Rachel was going to do a little window shopping. Kurt sighed and started heading towards the subway a few blocks from Roberto's. The neighborhood was relatively quiet. Kurt stopped when he heard a scream.

"Hey, faggot!" He heard a deep voice mock.

Without thinking, Kurt ran into the alley where two thugs were gripping a kid slightly younger than Kurt. They punched and kicked him.

"HEY!" Kurt yelled. He ran and shoved one of the thugs to the ground. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

The kid took one look at Kurt, shrugged out of his captor's grasp and sprinted out of the alley. Kurt stared after him in shock. _'That's it? Seriously?'_

"Well, lookee here. A hero!" One of the thugs laughed a mocking laugh and punched Kurt in the nose. Kurt stumbled and groaned, then punched the thug back. The other thug whacked Kurt over the head with a brick. Kurt groaned as he hit the ground. The first thug got on top of him and his hand closed over his throat. With his other hand, he punched Kurt a couple more times. Kurt dug his fingernails into the man's arm and tried to throw him off, but lost consciousness. Satisfied, the thugs left Kurt for dead and drove off in their truck.

XXX

Blaine was starting to get worried. It is nearing midnight and Kurt still isn't home. What's going on? Where is he? He sighed and called him. "Kurt, I'm getting really worried. Please call me or text me." He leapt up hopefully as the door to the loft opened, but was disappointed to see that it was Rachel. "Where's Kurt?"

Rachel was confused and slightly concerned. "He was on his way home when I last saw him."

"Which was when?"

"At around seven." Rachel replied. "You haven't heard from him?"

"No." Just then, his phone rang. Blaine picked it up and Rachel walked over to him. "Hello?"

"Is this Blaine Anderson?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Anderson, this is Dr. Knull. Your fiancé was found unconscious in an alley about an hour ago. We're treating him at St. Gabriel's in the ICU wing."

Blaine went completely numb. His mouth dropped open and he let his phone clatter to the floor. He sank into the couch breathing heavily and trying not to burst into hysterics. "No…"

Rachel dropped next to Blaine, worried now. "Blaine? What is it? What's wrong?"

Blaine swallowed and sniffed. "It's Kurt…he's in the hospital. He's been attacked."

Rachel let out a choked gasp and her hands flew to her mouth. "Oh my God…" She walked up and ran into the boys' room. "Sam! Wake up!"

Blaine sat on the couch shaking. Memories of his own Sadie Hawkins bashing came flashing back in his mind. "Oh dear God, this can_not_ be happening again!"


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Kurt felt was hard plastic. With his eyes still closed, he breathed in smells of body odor, sweat, and cafeteria food. He opened his eyes and blinked in the bright sunlight streaming through high windows. He could hear nothing except his own breathing and heartbeat. He slowly sat up and realized he was laying down on a few plastic chairs….in the choir room. Kurt gasped lightly. His head and neck felt perfectly fine. He exhaled slowly and leaned forward, holding his face in his hands. He lifted his head up when he heard footsteps. He clutched the edge of the chair to keep from falling over in shock.

"Finn?" Kurt's voice trembled slightly.

Finn stood there wearing all white and with his dopey smile. "Hey, dude."

Kurt slowly stood up. "I don't understand. How are you here? Where are we, exactly?"

"You are in limbo. This choir room is your sanctuary from anything bad." Finn replied.

"But…why am I here?" Kurt asked, completely puzzled.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Finn asked, sitting next to him.

Kurt thought about that. He remembered everything from when he was attacked. Then, all his bad memories came rushing back to him. He gasped quietly and sniffed. He swallowed back a lump. "It's never going to get better is it?"

"Dude, what are you talking about?"

Kurt sighed. "Bad things always happens to me. My life sucks apart from my family and friends and Blaine, I just…I can't take any more tragedy." He started crying.

Finn knelt in front of Kurt and grabbed his face gently. "Kurt, listen to me. You have your whole life ahead of you. Think about Mom and Burt and Rachel. We can't both die. They can_not_ lose both of us."

Kurt sniffed and wiped away tears. "I just don't know how much more I can stand, Finn!"

"You have a great support system. Blaine, Rachel, your dad, my mom, Mercedes…hell, even Santana will help you through everything."

"I just don't get why this keep happening to me." Kurt lamented. "I'm not meant to be happy, am I?"

"Everyone's meant to be happy. You make your own happiness." Finn said. "Remember what you told Karofsky? Imagine what your life will be like in ten years."

Kurt just shook his head. "I'm sorry. I just don't see the point in living if bad things keep happening to me."

Finn closed his eyes and nodded. "Okay." He stood up and walked off.

"W-wait, where are you going?" Kurt asked.

"I'm obviously not going to convince you to wake up, so I'm getting someone who will." Finn answered.

"Alexander McQueen?" Kurt asked.

"No."

"Whitney Houston?"

"No."

"Michael Jackson?"

"Dude. Seriously?" Finn threw his arms out. "You'll find out in a minute."

Kurt watched Finn leave, then gasped when he saw another familiar face. "Mom?"

XXX

Rachel called Burt, Mercedes, and Santana on the way to the hospital. She and Sam kept Blaine from collapsing or completely breaking down. Once they got to the hospital, they flew to the ICU. Dr. Knull walked out of the double doors leading to the Operating Rooms.

"Where is he? Where's my fiancé?" Blaine asked frantically, near tears. "What happened? Is he okay?"

Dr. Knull put his hands up to calm him. "He's in surgery right now. According to the police, he saw someone being attacked, intervened, and got beaten up himself."

Blaine brought a hand to his mouth and pulled it away. "How bad?"

"He has a concussion, internal bruising, and a strained throat. He also has some cuts and scrapes." Dr. Knull replied. "There was also a little loss of oxygen to the brain, but not enough to damage it. We're recommending he stay in a medically induced coma until his concussion and bruising heals, but we need your okay."

Blaine swallowed and nodded. "Yes, of course. Whatever you have to do."

Dr. Knull nodded. "I will let you know when he's in recovery."

"Wait, um…he's allergic to pencillin." Blaine added.

"We're aware. He keeps a list of allergies in his wallet." Dr. Knull replied. "Don't worry- he'll be fine."

Blaine nodded. "Thank you." He let Sam lead him to a chair. He leaned forward with his head in his hands and his elbows in his lap. Rachel hugged him comfortingly.

Mercedes let out a sob. "I just…I can't believe this happened. After everything he's gone through."

"I feel responsible." Rachel said, her voice cracking. "After dinner, he and I went our separate ways. I should have gone with him. I could have called the police right when…"

"Rachel, you probably would have been beaten up, too." Mercedes pointed out.

"Or raped." Everyone looked at Sam. "It happens!"

"I should have been with him." Blaine cried softly. Rachel rubbed his arms comfortingly.

"It's okay, dude. We all make mistakes." Sam quipped.

Rachel glared at Sam. "Not helping."

XXX

Back in Limbo, Kurt stood up, trying not to cry. "Mom…"

"Hey, baby." Elizabeth Hummel smiled, teary-eyed. Kurt fell into her arms and hugged her tight, weeping. Elizabeth held her son and rubbed his back. "Oh…it's okay. I'm here." When they pulled away, Elizabeth sighed and cupped Kurt's face in her hands. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too." Kurt took deep breaths to calm himself down. "Okay, let's hear it. Finn said you're here to convince me to stay alive."

Elizabeth chuckled softly. "Well, for one thing, you'll be leaving behind a lot of people who really care about you."

Kurt sighed inwardly. "It just feels like my family and friends are the only good things in my life right now. Bad things keep happening to me over the last five years. Maybe it just would have been better if I was never born."

"You really believe that?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. Kurt said nothing. Elizabeth closed her eyes and nodded, then opened her eyes. "Come on. I am going to show you what it would be like if you had never been born, then I'm going to show you what the future would be like if you never woke up."


End file.
